ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Rani
Duo with iLvl and Trusts MNK/WAR for procs and WHM/? for support. The WHM is party lead (important) and uses a Tank and support Trusts. No brew needed. MNK tries for proc and will end up tanking. WHM has two jobs: a) stay alive during Meteor b) spam heal your Trust tank when the MNK gets charmed. WHM needs to be lead because charm dismisses Trusts. -- 10:06, May 27, 2017 (UTC) Solo Brew -(soloed KIs & rani) brew'd this on Thf used amnesia potion from U-Range so rani could not stop me from WSing. Got TH6 if I didnt swap gear during WS would have been 7, no blue proc Ring dropped guess im just lucky. Gevon-Asura _-*'Monk Solo Brew'*-_ --- It may not come as any great kind of shock, but was able to quiet easily solo brew Rani 99Mnk/49NIN and proc Blue!! during 22:00-6:00 hours. I fully buffed w/JA's, Potions, Utsu, Amnesia Screen, hit brew, and popped Rani. Started doing Dragon Kick -> Shijin Spiral to make Light and found it was Staff for proc, so I just went thru all my stave ws til Blue hit (it was Retribution) and by this time she was at 85%. She had only been casting spells so far. Once I got proc, I proceeded to destory her with Light Skill Chains. Seems DK -> SS -> DK made 2 Lights, but I couldn't form anymore after that. She was dead in less than 1.5 minutes, prolly quicker. She did heal once during a WS, but my SC's pretty much tore her to shreds. But of course, no Ring. xD;;;; Leairc/Asura--16:54, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Fail Complete fail on this run, attempted un brewed with 18 people. Didn't work so well, we couldn't even get her under 95%, expected this fight to be easier. We kept only a few people on her to reduce tp feed, but it didn't seem to matter due to the -aga and job abilities. We got the red !! proc on it, not so lucky with the blue !! but didn't matter when it was all said and done. Lost the claim, some nin (a$$ h---) stole it and brewed it (tried to ask if we could invite him since it was our pop),he got Rani to about 3% and then he died, LMAO ! ! poor fella - Extremely tough fight without brew, started to spam meteor and -aga4 under 50% on the nin. I don't reccomend this method --- come prepared with brew, and use it after all procs are gotten. --Knonvest 11:20, August 3, 2011 (UTC) *UPDATE: Got win the next day, lol. Brewed with full drops, atma dropped to ally but I was dead and didn't receive it unfortunately. Great fight! Knonvest 10:00, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Drop rate for us was 8/15 (53.33%) with one TH6-based THF, and then 11/12 (91.66%) with two TH6-based THFs. Number of thfs might not be a factor here at all, but just wanted to share the info. Blue !! triggered on all except 1 fight. Red triggered on all fights. Binarina/Bismarck, 01/24/2011 Anyone after an Epona's Ring note that it is not a 100% drop with blue !! weakness proc. Blue !! was Howling Fist and I was the only Monk there so I know it didn't get triggered twice. Red !! was triggered after. I tanked this as 90MNK/WAR with RR, Gnarled Horn and Zenith Atmas. My max HP was around 3.8K. As far as Brewing this goes, it's cake for a MNK/WAR. I had my group bring it to 60% before brewing just to make sure (my first Brew use) but that was entirely unnecessary. An 11K Victory Smite followed by an 8K Victory Smite created an 8K Light SC and dropped it from 60% to 25% very quickly. A couple more WSs and it was over with most of my brew time unused. --Madranta 06:17, January 24, 2011 (UTC) *Blue proc never makes an item 100% drop rate. It only increases the drop rate.--Billzey 07:07, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Popped him for the first time on Quetz server. Seems to randomly become immune to physical damage for brief periods. Unknown if this is due to a TP move or if it randomly gains a stoneskin effect (no mention in log of SS effect). Is healed by offensive nukes while he's casting. Seems weak to piercing. Rangers and BLUs using Benthic Typhoon were dealing consistent damage (starting at 2k~ and winding down). THF Evisc dmg was so-so, starting at 1500~ but winding down as his HP went down. Pets seem to work well for damage and kiting. Garuda was dishing out nice damage on bloodpacts. Nazuna was criting for 350~ when mob wasn't immune to damage. All spells he casts seem to be AoE. His Aeroga IV can do 1800 to buffed members. Seems to power up at some point (successive use of Stygian Sphere?). Started wiping after getting him to 40%. Attempted to kite and eventually had to give up after he was fully raged. He begins going nuts after 50%, spamming drains and self-healing. Watched the group after us go; exact same deal for them. Goes smooth until 50%, then he begins going nuts. --Chocobits 09:59, December 14, 2010 (UTC) It can use a move called Enthrall, AoE Charm which transforms the charmed into caturae. --Teiei 04:07, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Stygian sphere cures it and gives it stoneskin for the same amount. Gradually builds -damage taken with time. Gains t4 ga and meteor at 50%. It can get annoying fast if you take long to kill. Updated page with info gleamed after 5 fights.--Dracko 07:26, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Also, his melee hits have an additional effect of stealing buffs, including a wide assortment of JA's. It's best not to buff your tanks or anyone that will regularly pull hate and get hit while fighting this, as it'll just make the fight that much harder. --Kyitrai 09:02, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Rani is female. --Eremes 18:33, December 15, 2010 (UTC) A seemingly popular solution for this is meleeing down to 40-50% and then have a mage use primeval brew to finish it off. Especially nice if it only costs 200k for that mage. I think it's clever that Enthrall gives a Sippoy costume. Sippoy is the pawn piece in Chaturanga, after all. --User:Asymptotic the la sect. Lucked out saw Rani being fought with 5 people, they proc'd red around 95% then did a shout (as they saw we were farming KI for Rani as well) before they raped it with P. Brew, after randoms joined in (including myself) both ninja and Warrior, used brew and smoked it within 45sec from 95% to defeat (no exaggeration, i couldn't believe it), got atma and win. --Kwate Killed with ls today (one and a half times because someone called for help ><). From my experience with our fight, I would recommend RNG burn with VV + Sundering Sash + Sea Daughter atmas. Don't need to shoot Rani at all, just WS her to death to minimize tp feed. Her evasion is pretty low. Barrage her when she uses stygian sphere to remove stoneskin. I would not recommend using barrage otherwise (feeds too much tp).--Billzey 05:55, December 27, 2010 (UTC) *I should also add that after 30 minutes, when she was at 6%, my damage from ranged attacks was exactly the same as it was at the start. I had minuet v and iv, full af3+2, and relic gun if that matters. But my WS damage was exactly the same as it was at 100%.--Billzey 06:09, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Not sure as to the other Caturae, but with a full alliance, upon defeat she gave 6500 xp, 2500 cruor, and 1000 dominion notes.--Athenair 15:11, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Brewed this for the 1st time last night THF/NIN,(sadly ended in fail and wipe) can confirm that you MUST watch the moves it does when weapon skilling, only do ELEMENTAL W/S (Aeolian edge) when is doing a TP move and only do PHYSICAL W/S (Dancing edge)when is casting a spell other wise you can heal it for the same amount, !-NOTE-! make sure when the brewer is ready that Rani is settled and not chasing tanks/casters/healers around otherwise you will waste VALUABLE brew time,also Ivisceration is the weakest dagger skill to use just stay with Aeolian edge and dancing edge switch for 10k+ damage easily, also if he becomes yellow (unclaimed) his regen is amazingly fast went from 10% to 100% in less then 1 min Pulling HAVE A BACK-UP! Learned this the hard way last night. My LS and some friends were fighting this. After taking about an hour farming the pops, we set-up for the fight. all of us moved to the pull location (the hill dividing the Dolls from the mandys) with the plann to summoner burn until we got a !! proc, then brew to kill. The best laid plans... Our popper does the pop and-litteraly-runs for the hill. Unfortunately, Rani popped right into an -aga IV cast that our warrior popper is unable to get out of range of and 1-shot him. She moved the 3 inches back to her pop, depopped and so 65 minutes work is flushed in 4 seconds. Had we had a back-up (non-magical) we could have kept claim and not lost our hard work, even with a 1-shot.--Deadmeataru 16:47, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Rages after unknown time Well my LS did this guy a few times and the first ever time we fought him (Which was 3-4 months ago) we tried to fight him with no brewer... safe to say it wasn't a very good idea. It took us about an hour to get him down to 40%, at this point something strange happened to it, before this happened its T4 AGA spells were hitting for a consistent 1.5-1.7k on tanks (one was me) and its AoE versions of AM1 were hitting for around 800, then when this happened it went on a complete rampage, casting these same T4 AGA spells for 3k or more, one even hit me for 5677 damage! I think it was safe to say he raged, his spells become extremely deadly in this phase, he also started completely resisting Stun at this point, not a single of our 5 BLM's were able to stop him casting, we had to get a dead friend to HP and bring a brew while we held it for a few minutes - via zombying, just a warning. Don't keep this guy held for too long. --Xynthios 16:47, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Preventing -DT Has anyone noticed that calling for help on this NM or allowing it to unclaim completely not only resets its -DT but prevents it from gaining any -DT? I'm wonder if it would be prudent to sac someone at the start of the fight to allow her to go unclaimed and then claim her again to prevent any -DT from building.--Billzey 00:09, April 18, 2011 (UTC) *I just confirmed this myself. I allowed myself to die after Rani was popped. She went unclaimed. We grabbed her again and damage remained consistent throughout the entire fight. Going to change main page to reflect this. Her charm > stygian sphere was still annoying during the last 25% though. Drops Did Rani with my shell today several times. Found that the grip and earring are not 100%. Confirmed. Hecate's earring not 100%. Our party proc'd blue, brewed, drops were Epona's and grip. In response to the above statement; if everyone already had the earring, than it won't drop. I think that goes with the grip as well. Unable to steal certain JA buffs? I don't know if I was just lucky, or maybe Rani was having a bad day, but I seemed to notice she never stole counterstance from me as MNK/WAR, even when it was the only buff I had on me at the time. so mayyyybeeeee... she can't steal that buff at all? --Asagii53 23:26, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Plan on Brewing for Ring? Don't Me and a friend decided to get our Epona rings and figure we could farm a few trig sets brew 2-3 at a time and would have it done in no time. I wish that how it went. We have brewed 51 Rani without a Blue Stagger to assist in drop rate and have yet to see the ring drop at all, where as i would see it 1/3 fights with a blue stagger. Long story short, this isn't something you can do by yourself and have a high chance of success even if you do manage to kill him you have a better chance at winning the lottery then seeing a ring drop without stagger. --Keddin 18, January, 2012 (Bahamut) Ring Drop Rate 3/3 on Ring w/ Blue Stagger (22:00 - 06:00) and TH9 proc. 2/5/12 Decimus - Bahamut